Umbra (UW)
The Heartless Empire of Umbra, is one of the factions involved in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. As the title explains, Umbra is home to the Heartless, although much of it's leadership is run by the Dark Humans. History The History of the Empire of Umbra can be traced back to many such Empires of old. There were many Empires of Darkness, many were concurrent of each other, and it led to war between other Imperial groups and also with both, the Haos Republic (the precursor to the Union of the Realm of Light) and it's ally the Monastic Order of the Keyblade Knights. One such conflict was fought between the Haos/Keyblade alliance against a Dark Empire led by a Fallen Keyblade Master and his apprentice, and included members from the Heartless, Realm of Light and Keyblade Order. This conflict, known as the Keyblade War (21904-21102 EUC) led to the destruction of the Monastic State, and the deaths of all but 100 Keyblade Masters, but also weakened this Empire into Civil War and collapse, being annexed back into Haos in 21103. The last of the Dark Empires fell in 24053 EUC, and the Heartless fought each other in factional fighting for the next millennia. = Government The Style of Government the Heartless use is a mix of Kratocracy (rule by the strong) and Meritocracy (rule by Merit). The Leader, titled "Emperor and Autocrat of all of the Heartless" is the Head of State and Government of the Empire. Should the Emperor be unable to carry out his duty. He chooses an Imperator to carry out his goals. The current Empress is Natalia Cross (official regnal name Natalya I and full official name Natalya Kirillovna Crossnova). She is the fourth female Empress of the current dynasty of the Heartless Empire and first female Lord of Darkness in over two hundred years. The current Imperator is Dimitri Pavlovich Tsarnev. Political Parties Although Political Parties are not officially sanctioned by the government. They exist as more advisory councils to the Emperor than actual rulers, a factor that did not officially begin until the reign of Tsar Alexei I of Tenebra. List of Emperors of the Heartless Empire The Monarch List is a continuation from the previous titles of Grand Duke, and later Tsar of Nekrosia. Military Main Article: Umbran Imperial Army, Umbran Imperial Navy The Umbran Military consists of the use of various Heartless, each type of Heartless, both Pureblood and Emblem (which constitutes the emblem of the flag) using tactics that better suits their capabilities, an example is the use of Shadow and Neo Shadow's using swarming tactics due to their large numbers and small sizes, where as Morning Star Heartless employ themselves in a more shock-trooper position, using it's spiked ball and chains to sweep away at enemies. The Heartless also employ Gummi Ships of varying types and sizes, in similar fashion to Army of Light and their fleet. Whereas the Realm of Light built and enhanced Solid Shell Weaponry, the Heartless rely on Burst Missile and energy weaponry. Ironically, both types were made by capitalizing on Lucidian Technology won in the Lucidian War. The Arbiter is the de facto leader of the Heartless Army, and is usually the one in line of contention for the position of Emperor (other members in contention being the children of the Emperor/Empress, if they received prestige in some way). While there can be more than one in one period of time, it is usually just one Arbiter. The current Arbiter is Nott Hrimfaxi, the younger sister of the late Dagr Scinfaxi. Trivia *The Heartless Empire is based on many Real Life Historical Nations, it's main inspiration comes from both the Russian Empire (1721-1917) and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (1922-1991), but it is also based on the Republic of Venice (697-1797) which was also run as a Meritocracy. *The Heartless Empire can also be considered to be this Universe's version of the Union of Yuktobanian Republics from the Ace Combat Series (appearing in both Ace Combat 5 and Ace Combat Zero) Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight Category:Nations (UW)